The Authors
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: Somewhere in real world where special and chosen people gather up. They called themself The Authors, they have ability to enter anime's world through techonology called "The Gate". They had traveled many anime's world, and now the want to enter anime magic world called Fairy Tail. Every member would be selected randomly and also get randomly Fairy Tail characters assignment.
1. Chapter 00

**Author : ehem... **

**Just see it yourself if this story interesting or not, there will many characters from others anime or manga in next chapters as the author's "vessel" but i only describe it in author note so it will cause no any harm. And it will be cencored during the story.**

**Fairy Tail Character or category will change every chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail and the charaters inside.**

**Chapter, 00. Enjoy.**

* * *

Itroduction

Somewhere in real world there's a place where special and chosen people gather up, they have ability to enter anime world. These people gather in a room or more like a 30x30 hall, there are so many facilities like console game, computer, TV, sofa, chairs and bookcase. And their leader's room was separate from the hall in case of privacy.

Those people named their self with... The Authors. The numbers of the members not always same every day they have their own business and life in outside the hall.  
The main purpose of The Authors only just having for fun, but few members of them had their on business after joined it. Some of them took it seriously, and some of them use it to make a friend.  
The identity of every members were secret, none of them use their real name or show their face. They use "initial" for their code name and use emotion mask to cover their face, they also use cloak hooded clothe to cover their appearance. If they want to know each other they have to do it outside the hall, because The Authors hold no resposible for uncovered identity every members.

They had done traveled anime Ninja's world, Deth reaper's world, pirate's world, High School's world, Battle card monster's world and many more. They were able to traveled the animes world with the technology called... **"The Gate"**. "The gate" were located in the center of the hall and only can use by the leader permission, the leader gave the members a code to entered specific world and of course the members also given an assignment for entering it. But most of assignments were making a contact or having usual conversation with specific characters since the main purpose of The Authors is having fun.

And now They want to enter magic world anime called... Fairy Tail.

A figure of a man came out from a room, 170 cm tall, black cloak hooded and the only one that wore blank white masked. There only two holes for the eyes.  
He was the leader, initial "A". Alpha.

"so people, how many are attended today?" "A" said with firm voice.

"10, captain including you" A gentle voice shouted.  
His appearance was 168 cm tall, light red cloak hooded and wore grin masked. It was "F" voice. Initial "F", Fair.  
He was playing Playstation 3 with a man beside, they seems to be close.

"so, what anime's world will we traveled next?" Said a man beside Fair.  
his appearance 168 cm tall, light blue cloak hooded and wore smirk masked. He was initial "L", Law.  
Fair and Law not bother by Alpha and still continue their playing.

"good question, it is magic world. We will enter Fairy Tail" "A" said proudly, "L" finger's suddenly stopped from playing controller for a moment but continued it soon after.

"oh... looks interesting, i've been looking forward to enter it" A gentle voice said, He turned his head from TV to see Alpha.  
His appearance was 175 cm tall, dark green cloak and wore smile masked. He was initial "G", Guts.

"Fairy Tail, ha? I can't wait to get my turn, especially if asignment to Minerva. I love her character" Another gentle voice beside "G" said.  
His appearance 180 cm tall, dark blue cloak hooded and wore one winked eye masked. He was initail "K", Kind.

"heeee...?" You like Minerva's character? I wonder what are you in your real life" A feminine voice said.  
She stopped her typing activity and turned head to see "K".  
Her appearance 165 cm tall, dark purple cloak hooded and wore devilish smile masked. She was initial "T", Trick.

"his real life got nothing to do with what he likes" Another feminine voice yet firm said.  
She lied on the sofa staring at the ceiling.  
Her apperance 166 cm tall, dark yellow cloak hooded and wore bored expression masked. She was initial "R", Real.

"now now, Real. Don't start a fight again, Right "S"?" Feminine voice said she asking a person beside her, she sat accross Real.  
Her appearance 170 cm tall, dark pink cloak hooded and wore sad smile masked. She was initial "C", Care.

That person just nodded, that person was a girl. She looks like enjoying reading a book.  
Her appearance 160 cm tall, white cloak hooded and wore straight face masked. Initial "S", Silent.

"i'm so fired up" A gentle voice said, he stood and clenched his fist on his palm.  
His appearance 172 cm tall, orange cloak hooded and laughed face masked. Initial "Z", Zeal.

"ok then, let us begin" Alpha said.

A screen appeared above "The Gate".

"whoever the name and assignment that came up on the screen you must deal with it and no complain ok?" "A" annouced.

"yeah..." All members in the hall said, unless "S". Just like her code she just silent.

"here we go!" "A" said.

And then screen show randomize the initial name member and character assignment.  
And that was...

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated.**  
**Also don't forget to favorite or follow story, or even the author.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author: I'm very sorry for the wait, just say that i running out of idea and college life sure pain.  
Ok, Here we go.**

**The person who will be given an assignment will use **_Portgas D Ace _**from**_ One Piece_** as the vesell.  
His power from original anime nothing to do with the person that given assignment, in other word the person that use **_Portgas D Ace_** vessel will have another power.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or the character inside.**

**Chapter 1, Enjoy.**

* * *

**Happy**

The screen in front of the gate stopped randomizing.  
And name that showed was... **G**, Guts. And Happy was the assignment character.

"horaay, it's must be my lucky day" **G** clenched his fist in the air.  
He walked to **"the gate"** and stood in front of it.

"too bad, i thought i was going be the first" **K** said.

"ok, this is some helpful information in case of something you don't know about Happy" **A** handed **G** a piece of paper.

"oh a print from wiki, thank you" **G** put into his cloak.

**A **took of his gloves put his hand on finger printed screen to opened the **"the gate".  
**The gate opened **A** gave **G **a bracelet, it's a bracelet skills.  
Bracelet skills allow the user to use character anime as vessel and also use any ability that they want, but the maximum of power only 85%(percent) of original power.

"ok, i'm off then" **G** jumped to **"the gate"** and his gone.

"take care" **C** waved her hand.

* * *

Few moments later, Fairy Tail world.

**G** arrived at western forest of Magnolia, he use his bracelet and press some button to pick his vessel.

"ok, i shall choose him" G body glowed for a moment, still in his cloak hooded he opened his hood and mask.  
**G** use _P*rtg*s D Ac*_ as his vessel.

**G** looked at the piece of paper that **A** gave him before, he read it for a moment and after found something interesting yet important he smiled. He put the paper back inside his cloak.

"now what should i do to meet Happy, i can't wait to tell him about _that_. I wonder what will he say and do after knowing _that, _i always excited when it's come something with family" **G** smiled cheerfully.

**G** sat down with crossed leg and tried to thing a strategy to meet with Happy.

After few minutes thinking his plan finally done, he stood up.

"ok, that's will do" **G** grinned widely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fairy Tail Guild in the morning...

It's been almost a year after Fairy Tail reclaim their old building plus the bonus from people of Magnolia, the Guild now is very lively that before.

A man with height around 170 cm wore casual cloth and wore a hat entered Fairy Tail, he walked straight to the Guild bar to deliver something. People in the Guild could care less about him since his appearance not suspicious.  
That man approached Mirajane and handed her a letter.

"excuse me Miss, would you please handed this letter to ? It's quite important and personal, i believe you are in charge here" That man said.

"sure, you can leave it to me" Mirajane said it cheerfully.

"don't take a peek of it right?"

"yes, you can trust me" Mirajane accepted the latter and kept it somewhere.

After handed the letter that man turned around and walked away. Mirajane take a look of the latter, the latter has fish stamp on it

"i wonder who sent it, it might be just something about fish" Mirajane kept the latter.

* * *

One hour later.

Natsu, and Happy entered the Guild. They walked straight to the Guild bar and ordered some food for breakfast.  
After finished with they breakfast Mirajane approached Happy.

"Happy, you've got a letter from someone" Mirajane handed the latter.

Happy eyed the letter and then he jumped out of happiness, Mirajane and Natsu looked at him with confused.

"could it be... love letter from Charla?!" Happy said eagerly.

"em...i don't think so, the letter has fish stamp on it and Charla doesn't like fish right" Mirajane sweat dropped.

Happy looked shocked, he spirit went down and sulked.  
"y-yeah, you right" Happy said.

"Anyway just open and read it, Happy" Natsu said, Happy nodded and opened the letter.

On the letter there only few words, it's more like a memo.

"_read this and you won't sleep_" Happy confused after reading the letter, and what make him confused even more was the words in the letter dissapear and only blank of letter.  
"ha? What is this mean?" Happy said, Mirajane and Natsu eyed the letter with confused.

Suddenly...

Mirajane down on the ground, Natsu coming up next and all people in the Guild also down.  
Happy looked around him with surprised and panicked, he is the only one who not down. But soon he heard sounds of snored from Natsu, Happy assumed that all people in the guild were sent sleeping.

later on few words appeared in the letter, Happy read it.

"_prepared to transfer_" Happy once again confused with the letter, the words from the letter dissapear again and the letter also dissapear.

Suddenly in blink of eyes Happy was sent to somewhere, he sent to place that full with misted around him.  
As far His eyes saw only mist, Happy tried to fly as high as he can but he still in misted area.  
He went down and tried to take left, right, straight and back but still in the misted area.

Happy gave up, he sat undo his wing and sat down.

"Natsu... everyone, where are you all? Where am i" Happy said with teary eyes that nearly to cry.

And when he about burst out tears he heard foot steps, Happy looked up and looking for the source of the foot steps.  
The foot steps coming closer to him, and now Happy felt a bit afraid. But before he try to hide the source of foot steps stopped and figure of a man appeared right before.

That man glared to Happy with serious eyes, Happy now scared.  
After few seconds glaring at Happy that man spoke up.

"i found you" That man said calmly, that man was **G **in P*rtg*s D Ac* vesell. He also carried a bag on his back.  
"i'm the one who sent you here, don't worry i'm not a bad guy... Happy-san" **G** smiled widely.

"h-how did you know my name Mr.?" Happy back away a little bit still afraid off with the man in front of him.

"just knew it, hei come on no need to be scared like that" **G** approached Happy closer and took a sit beside him "i just want to have some chat with you..." **G** paused "also... i have this for you" **G** took something from his bag, it's a box that size of Happy. It's looks like a gift.

**G** handed it to Happy, Happy accepted it with a bit hesitate he just stared the gift on his hands.  
**G** told him to opened it, **G** just stared at Happy with excitement. Once Happy opened the gift his eyes widened and glittered and his mouth drooling, the gift was big raw red fish that size of Happy.

"Mr... t-this... for me?" Happy looked up to **G**, he just nodded with smiled "c-can i...?" Happy asked again, **G** just nodded.

Without second tought Happy took bite of the fish "uwah... delicious!" Happy exclaimed.

**G** just stared at happy... Happy, he seems enjoyed what he looking at.  
After few minutes **G** mind snapped to reality, he forgot to introduce himself.

"oh... i'm sorry, where is my manner. My name is Guts, i'm the one who sent you the letter and the one who sent you here" **G** bowed his head a little.

"name's Happy" Happy said while still enjoyed the fish.

After **G** gave Happy a fish the atmosphere between them become friendly, Happy also starting to opened with **G**.  
As started they starting their conversation with some introduction chat, actually **G** already knows everything about Happy he just want close the gap between them so Happy can be opened with what **G** will ask. And by mean **G** knows everything it's mean _everything_.

Happy has finished with his fish, now that **G** thought Happy began to open to him. He will soon make his move.

"so Happy-san..." **G** stared Happy right in the eyes "i have something to tell you but, this will be all classified before i tell you i want you to promised that you will not ask anything about how, why or where i got this information and also you will not tell any of your friends after you got this information. Got it?"

"is it something fun Guts-san?" Happy asked.

"i don't know it is will fun or not for you, but it's important for you" **G** smiled.

"Aye, i promised then" Happy said it so carefree, **G** narrow his eyes.

"can i really trust you?" **G** said with sarcasm tone.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed.

**G** was just acting, actually after telling the information **G** will cast a spell that if _the character assignment_ in this case Happy broke the promised he will lose the memory about him and **G** ever met. All members of The Authors did, it's true that their job was having fun with their own way but the balance in the anime world in it canon story must not be broken.

"say Happy-san... do you know your parents?" **G** said in serious tone.

"parents? I guess it's Natsu a..." Happy said.

"nope, what i mean is... your _real_... parents" **G** put much effort on 'real' part.

Happy mouth hung opened and then he looked down, he shooked his head slowly.

"i see, too bad. You've met them after all" **G** smiled.

Happy looked up to **G **with eyes full with hope in it.  
"really Guts-san?! Who are they and where are they now?!" Happy asked eagerly.

"slow down Happy-san" **G** took photo from his coat and showed to Happy, there's two exceeds in that photo. One was male white exceed holding a hue on his shoulder and the other one was female blue exceed smiling, G gave the photo to Happy. He just looking at the photo with unbelievable feel that can be seen right in his eyes.

"G-Guts-san... are they really my parents?" Happy said, his hands trembled while holding the photo.

"sure they are... Lucky and Marl, your original parents" **G** said.

"no way, i can't believe it. But why did they trow me away?" Happy starting to cry.

"didn't you remember that it was queen Shagotte order to evacuate you all eggs exceeds because of her vision?" **G** said.

"queen Shagotte? Aye i remembered now..." Happy looked down and wiped his tears, he quickly looked up to **G** again "but how do you know about..."

"i told you before, no question asked" **G** winked his right eyes causing Happy to pouted, **G** just laughed at his reaction.

"you meanie, anyway do you know where they live right now?" Happy asked.

"i'm sorry, that's classified information. I can't tell you that" **G** said, Happy looked disappointed from hearing that "but i can assure you that they are live happily and healthy, one day you will see them again" **G** put his right hand on Happy's head, he smiled and stroked Happy's head as if Happy if his own child.

**G** later on got up and prepared to leave, Happy also got up.

"so Happy, this where i say goodbye. Hope we will meet again in another day, now live on with Natsu your foster parent until the day you meet your real parents" **G** smiled widely.

"Guts-san, Natsu it's not only my foster parent" Happy said bluntly.

"huh?" **G** getting serious with what Happy will say next.

"it's true that Natsu is the one who found me and teach me how to be strong, but there also Lisanna who raised and tought me to be kind" Happy said.

"Lisanna?!" **G **eyes widened.

**G** mind snapped with flashed back, a women with short white haired. Her eyes covered with shadow and she smiled kindly.

"also everyone in Fairy Tail, we help each other if times getting rough. So yes, i'll live on with them until the day i meet my real parents" Happy smiled brightly, seeing that **G** also smiled.

"i see, so it's time for me to go" **G** turned around.

"anyway, Guts-san. How do i go back to Fairy Tai?" Happy asked.

**G** turned around to faced Happy "good question, now look into my eyes" Happy followed **G** instruction, **G** clicked his finger and sent Happy to sleep.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild.

Happy found himself awaked with his guildmates still sleeping around him.

"huh... is that a dream?" Happy asked himself, but suddenly he felt his hand holding something.  
It a photo of Lucky and Marl, Happy original parents. Happy took a look of the photo.  
"no, it's not a dream" Happy smiled.

later on everyone in Fairy Tail woke up and got up one by one.

"what the hell just happening?" Natsu rubbed his back head and soon noticed that Happy was holding something.  
"hei Happy, what's in your hand?"

Happy who noticed Natsu looking at him quickly hid the photo behind him.

"oh no, it's nothing" Happy flapped his wings and flew in the air to avoid Natsu.

"hoi Happy, wait. I wonder what just happening? You know something Mira?" Natsu asked Mirajane that just got up.

"i'm sorry Natsu, i also wondering what just happening" Mira said.

* * *

The Authors HQ.

"i'm back" **G** came out from **"the gate"** with his dark green cloak hooded and wore smiled masked appearance.  
**G** glanced around him apparently all members already went home, **A** came to greet his returning.

"everyone already went home, took you long enough. Is it went smooth?" **A** said.

"i guess, i better went home too. I got an urgent soon enough" **G** said.

"take care then, i'll wait for the report next week" **A** said.

"very well, i'm off then" G said and went to private room.

Every member has their own private room that called "locker", in that room they change to their original appearance in real world and also teleport to where they lived.

In the locker **G** change to his original appearance, short brown haired and eyes covered with shadow (this is how i keep this character mysterious). He opened his locker and to his surprised there's a letter in it, he took the letter a read it.  
_"send my regards to your son, and her"_

**G** just smiled to the letter.  
"i don't know who you are, but i'm sure you are the man that called me on that day 2 years ago"

* * *

**Author : Thank you very much for your time for this and once again very very sorry for the wait, college life sure pain.**  
**And moreover you have writer's block.**

**Any review will be very appreciated, also don't forget to favorite or follow story or even the author.**  
**Thank you.**

**Next chapter, coming soon.**

* * *

Omake

(if you read this i want you to read this with "**Lia - Ana**" (i do not own it) as the background music)

**G **P.O.V

It's been 2 days since my last assignment, and today is _the day_.  
Oh i forgot, My initial is **G** as you know, and i am a member of The Authors.  
I'm a man with height around 180 cm, i have short brown haired, (eyes covered with shadow).

And i have a son, his name is Andy, he is 7 years old, he has short white haired just like his mother, and (eyes covered with shadow). He is cheerful and active boy, just like his mother.  
Me and my son live well, we've got enough everything we need, and there's nothing will separate us.

Today me and my son are having a breakfast, Andy eat cereal so much i guess it's normal since he just seven.  
After breakfast i told Andy to get ready to meet his mother.

You might be all wondering why there only me and my son that having breakfast, don't worry we'll se my wife soon.

It took 3 hours to where my wife's place is, and now we arrived there...  
The place where all human resting peace, cemetery.

Yes, my wife died 3 year ago because of a disease. Cancer.

My wife's name is Silvia, she had short white haired, (eyes covered with shadow) and the most beautiful smiled that i ever seen. Right now we stood in front of her grave with her smiled picture, Andy put the flowers in her hand on Silvia's grave he spoke few words to her, later on it's my turn.

After almost one hour now we prayed for her soul.  
Stuff like this, stuff like that.

There silent after we prayed, later on my mind snapped on something.  
I smiled to my self.

"i don't believe in coincident" i said to my self.

"did you say something papa?" Andy said.

"oh nothing, it's time now. Say goodbye to your mother" I said.

"ok, goodbye, mama. We will see you again sometime" Andy said.

"goodbye Silvia, see you again next time" I said.

I held Andy's right hand and turned around and starting walked away from Silvia's grave.  
All this family harmony will never happened if i never try what that man said on that day.

"hei Andy, what you want for dinner?" I said.

"hm... how about fish?" Andy said.

"didn't we eat fist yesterday?"

(song stop)

* * *

Flashback, 3 years ago...

After Silvia died i was so depressed, for me time feels like already stopped.  
I still have my job but i drown myself into alcohol, smoke, anything that make my healty worse as long i can forget the pain for lossing Silvia. I even forgot that i have a son, at that time i entrust Andy to Silvia's parents for mean time since i already have no parents but i end up forgot about Andy.

After 1 year, almost Silvia's anniversary died, someone with unknow number called me. I choose to ignore it, once, twice, three times. That phone called starting to bother me so i finally pick it up, and sound of man spoke up.

"how pathetic, it's been almost a year and you still like that. Don't you remember you have a son?" That man said.

"who is this?! whoever you are mind your own bussiness. Don't speak as if you know about me!" I yelled to the man on the phone.  
Who is this man, i thought. How dare he speak to me like that.

"child out, how about you join with some place. An interesting place, and within 3 months, 4 months top. You will learn something and you will be very grateful that you have a son" That man said.

I silent for a moment, "son" word stabbed my hearth like a sword. Is this man kidding or something? How did he know i have a son. Deep down in my hearth told me to give it a try with that man said.

"so, what's your call?" That man said.

Ok i give it a try.

"i'm listening"


End file.
